hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 19 (Animal visits and visitors)
Animal visits and visitors is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *It's a cold day and some animals visit NATHAN. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band pretend to be funky chicks. *Moths have eaten Chats' top and she gets grumpy, so KELLIE puts in their shoes to understand they didn't do it on purpose. *CHARLI looks after a chewy puppy. *TIM visits the African jungle to learn all about rain dances. *CHARLI pretends to be a monkey from Congo. *KATHLEEN looks for a noisy possum that visits her garden every night. *CHARLI dresses up like a koala. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a penguin (Kellie) who meets an emu (Tim), an owl (Kathleen) and a cockatoo (Nathan), and they get amazed because they have never seen a penguin before. Gallery Nathan_S7_E19.png Charli_S7_E19_1.png Kellie_S7_E19.png Charli_S7_E19_2.png Tim_S7_E19.png Charli_S7_E19_3.png Kathleen_S7_E19.png Charli_S7_E19_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E19.png Trivia *During Tim's segment, his songlet doesn't have any music, so it's sung acapella. *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *The Congo River is the second longest river in Africa after Nile and the second largest river in the world by discharge volume of water. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congo_River *In this episode, Kathleen was able to see Jup Jup. *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a sovereign country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Songlets ;Shapes in space Come on in, make yourself right at home You're always welcome here Come on in from far and near You're always welcome here. Come on in, make yourself right at home You're always welcome here Come on in from far and near You're always welcome here. Come on in, make yourself right at home You're always welcome here Come on in from far and near You're always welcome here. ;Body move #01 Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. ;Word play What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue Are you happy or are you sad? Are you mad or are you glad? What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue. What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue Are you happy or are you sad? Are you mad or are you glad? What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue. What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue Are you happy or are you sad? Are you mad or are you glad? What's it like to walk in your shoes? Give me an answer, give me a clue. ;Body move #02 I'm looking after a puppy today Yes, little Chewy Chops is here for a play We're having lots of fun romping around Oh, little Chewy Chops, you're the cutest puppy in town. I'm looking after a puppy today Yes, little Chewy Chops is here for a play We're having lots of fun romping around Oh, little Chewy Chops, you're the cutest puppy in town. ;Making music Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. ;Body move #03 Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Lots and lots of jungle trees Lots and lots of big green leaves Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Lots and lots of jungle trees Lots and lots of big green leaves Lots and lots of jungle vines Swirly, whirly jungle vines Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom. ;Puzzles and patterns I have a little visitor who comes to visit me Every night before I sleep, I hear him in the trees He climbs onto the rooftops and scampers all around I wonder if that visitor is anywhere around. I have a little visitor who comes to visit me Every night before I sleep, I hear him in the trees He climbs onto the rooftops and scampers all around I wonder if that visitor can be found. I have a little visitor who comes to visit me Every night before I sleep, I hear him in the trees He climbs onto the rooftops and scampers all around I wonder if that visitor can be found. ;Body move #04 I spent all day in a eucalyptus tree Eating lots of leaves, I look a little like a bear If you might ... me sitting in a tree Eating lots of leaves, that's me, I'm a koala. I spent all day in a eucalyptus tree Eating lots of leaves, I look a little like a bear If you might ... me sitting in a tree Eating lots of leaves, that's me, I'm a koala. ;Sharing stories Oh, it's fun to be a bird Swimming across the deep blue sea Walking on land and feeling free Oh, it's fun to be a bird. Oh, it's fun to be a bird Flap your wings and be ... With beak and ... we happily fly Oh, it's fun to be a bird. Oh, it's fun to be a bird Swimming and flapping our wings We can do amazing things Yes, it's fun to be a bird. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep that Jup Jup is seen Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about welcome Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about moths Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about gorillas Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about umbrellas Category:Ep about Congo Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about cockatoos Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about differences